nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Plantwarper (Beast Archetype)
Sometimes the way of the beast is not the true route to ascension, plantwarpers take on the aspects of nature that thrive in the undergrowth of the world. While the people may burn bright above, The undergrowth will always bloom in the dark. Always growing and entangling those who aren’t wary of the land below. Aspect of the Flora (Su) A Plantwarper begins their path by twisting and contorting their flesh in order to mimic the abilities of the flora around them instead of channeling the aspects of fauna. At 1st level, a plantwarper gain a +4 morale bonus to Strength, +2 natural armor bonus to AC and 2 slam attacks as their limbs twist and contort into thick branch-like weapons while channeling the aspect of the flora. The process however, makes it so they may not hold objects in their hands while they are contorted into these branches. At 5th level and every 5 levels after, they gain a Warp Talent for a maximum of 4 at level 20. At 11th level this bonus to Strength increases to +6 and the natural armor bonus increases to +3. They now also gain a +2 morale bonus to Constitution. At 20th level this bonus to Strength increases to +8, the bonus to Constitution increases to +4 and the natural armor bonus increases once more to +4 total while in this form. This alters nature's fury, greater form, and replaces aspects. Warp Talents While channeling the aspect of the flora during a nature's fury, a plantwarper can use any warp talent that they have selected. Whipping Branches: The plantwarper's reach with their slams increases by 5 ft. This talent may be selected up to 3 times, each time extending the reach by a further 5 ft. Natural Camouflage: The plantwarper adds their level to Stealth and Disguise checks made to hide among foliage or appear to be flora. Nutrient Absorption: Much like the plants they so wish to learn from, a plantwarper gains the ability to absorb the life force of their prey. As a free action once per round, they may inflict 1d4 points of Constitution drain to a grappled target. A successful Fortitude save negates this drain (DC = 10 + 1/2 the plantwarper's level + the plantwarper's Constitution modifier). A plantwarper must be 15th level to select this talent. Grasping Thorns: The plantwarper gains the grab ability on their slams gained from Aspect of the Flora as thorn-like growths protrude from their flesh, latching onto their foes. A plantwarper must be at least 10th level to select this talent. Thickening Trunk: The plantwarper learns how to thicken their skin and fortify themselves. They gain a +2 inherent bonus to Constitution and increase their natural armor by 2. Falling Asleep Amidst the Flowers: The plantwarper grows poisonous flower-like buds from their skin. As a standard action, they may expel a foul mist. Any living creature within 30 ft of the plantwarper must make a Fortitude save (DC = 10 + 1/2 the plantwarper's level + Constitution Modifier) or fall asleep for 1d6 rounds. This is an inhaled poison effect. Once a creature has made this save, they are immune to this effect for 24 hours Stimulate Growth: The plantwarper may share their regenerative powers with a touch. As a standard action, the plantwarper can touch an ally and spend any number of rounds of Regrowth. This grants the ally Fast Healing 1 for a number of rounds 1/2 the rounds of Regrowth spent. Braced for Impact: As a standard action the plantwarper may stand their ground and dig into the soil they are standing on. Doing so gives them a +4 bonus to CMD against Bull Rush and Overrun Maneuvers. they cannot move from this location, but retains this bonus until they uproots themselves as a move action. Improved Bracing: While using braced for impact, the plantwarper may spend a swift action to extend sharp roots from their entrenched position. Any creature that charges the plantwarper takes 1d8 + the plantwarper’s Strength modifier piercing damage as they are impaled upon these roots. The plantwarper can dismiss these roots as a free action. Plant Senses A plantwarper gains the ability to see what the undergrowth sees, to hear what it hears muttering in the dark. At 2nd level, a plantwarper gains blindsense and blindsight 30 ft. At 10th level, the range increases to 60 ft and the plantwarper gains tremor sense 30 ft. At 19th level, the plantwarper’s sense reach their peak, but at a cost. Their blindsense and blindsight increase to 120 ft, their tremorsense extends to 60 ft, they can gather information through their surrounding as per Communion with Nature 3 times per day. However, the plantwarper pays for this with the cost of their sight, going permanently blind at level 19, this may not be cured through magical means and if their sight is restored, they lose all benefits of the above ability. This replaces blood scent and hunter's trace. Regrowth The plantwarper draws upon the nutrients of the soil below to heal their wounds. As a standard action, A plantwarper grounds themselves in place, gaining fast healing 4 as they sucks the nutrients from the soil. The plantwarper cannot move from where they are rooted or the healing process is interrupted entirely. They may continue to stay rooted as a free action on subsequent turns, or unroot themselves as a free action. They can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + their Constitution modifier. Temporary increases to Constitution do not affect this ability. This healing increases by 4 for every 4 levels after 4th the plantwarper has, reaching a maximum of Fast healing 20 at 20th level. This replaces bestial regeneration Growth Armor The skin of the plantwarper grows thick and rough as they slowly emulate the flora they draw power from. At 2nd level the plantwarper gains a +3 natural armor bonus to AC. This increases by 1 at 6th, and every 4 levels thereafter, reaching a maximum of +7 at level 18. This replaces AC bonus Floral Fury At 20th level, a plantwarper gains true understandings of the way of the flora below.They gain 2 additional slam attacks when they enter Aspect of the Flora as well as immunity to paralysis and poison effects, the stunning condition. They now also no longer require sleep. This replaces true bestial wrath. Category:Class Category:Homebrew